The Setter and the Striker
by lonernekonin
Summary: Kageyama/OC Kageyama and Rin have been friends since they were small. One followed his dream of playing Volleyball while the other went for Soccer. These two friends can see right through each other through all past and future trials. What will happen when the ultimate trial finally faces the two teens? Will they advance? Will things stay the same between the two best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M For later chapters and crude language | Kageyama and Rin are childhood friends but they play different games. The only girl who Kageyama hasn't scared off and despite their humorous friendship and how Rin introduces herself as his girlfriend just to tease him. The Soccer Striker and Volleyball Setter get thrown into many funny situations until Kageyama asks advice from his teammates about something serious.**

**Please Review after the chapter! :D**

Chapter 1: The setters girlfriend?!

_Rin Hotaru is the Karasuno High School's striker on the girl's soccer team. She's strong, focused, determined, and quick but most of all..._

"Tobio-kun!"

_She's an annoying, big eye browed soccer freak that I can't seem to stay away from or keep away from me._

"I told you stop calling me 'kun', Rin!" Kageyama snapped at his childhood friend with a hiss in his tone but as usual she didn't seem phased by his aggressive way towards her. Even when they had first met Rin had never seemed phased by his mean face or his yelling either. She would just brush it off or smile at it as if she could see right through him, which she could.

"I told you to stop calling me Rin and call me by my first name, Hotaru." She waved her finger at him with a serious look on her face, puffing out her cheeks, "Okay? Ho-Ta-Ru, got it?" She sounded out her name to him as if he didn't know how to pronounce her name but really she was mostly teasing him, like usual.

"Don't tell me what to do, eyebrows." He clicked his tongue as he flicked her forehead. Her hands shot up to her forehead as she whimpered at the slight pain, even though it really didn't hurt, and watched as Kageyama turned on his heel and headed towards the school.

Rubbing her head she muttered, "So mean," with a pout and hurried after him but her smile returned as she walked beside her friend. She knew that Kageyama was actually a really nice guy and that he wasn't as scary as he seemed. "Tobio-kun, don't you have a practice match tomorrow?" She asked. He gave a grunt as she referred to him as 'kun' again, but gave a nod in reply. "I haven't met your team yet. maybe I'll come by before my soccer practice and introduce myself!" As the young male heard that suggestion Kageyama's eyes widened and he snapped his attention to Rin instantly with a face of pure dread.

"No!" Kageyama instantly stopped in his tracks, "you are not going to introduce yourself!" He turned down her offered and saw her pout her bottom lip out like she always did.

Her arms crossed over her chest she huffed at him. "Aw, why not?"

"Because you will say something weird to them!" The setter accused his friend but it was true. She would say something weird like she always did.

"It'll be fine! I'll meet you after school to introduce myself. I'll see you then Tobio-Kun!" She turned around and ran off ahead to enter the school grounds before he could stop her. She heard him shout from where she had left him,

"Stop calling me that and don't just run off when I'm trying to talk to you!" He huffed his bag strap slipping off his shoulder as he stood there, "that girl..." he growled to himself and ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. She had always been that way since they were kids. Once she decided she was going to do something she would do it without hesitation. Just like when they had become friends she was determined to be Kageyama's friend no matter what he said or did.

"Oh, Kageyama is already glaring and he hasn't even gotten to practice yet." Hinata said from beside his teammate as he leaned over and tilted his head curiously at his teammate, "you're so scary Kageyama." Shoyou Hinata wasn't any better than his friend Rin Hotaru. Both of them had a personality that were similar to each other's; only Hinata would easily get intimidated by the personality and expression of the setter while Rin was unphased by these traits the taller teen had.

"You're annoying," Kageyama grunted as he left Hinata behind to head to his first class. He was nervous and worried during his classes about Rin introducing himself during his volleyball practice once all their classes were over. During lunch he stood at the drink vending machine and glared at the machine before he use two fingers to press two buttons of the same juice. Not only did he dread what weird things that Rin might say but he also had a good idea how some of his team would react since some of them were idiots. During his last class Kageyama kept tapping his pen on his desk as he watched the clock for his last class in anticipation. When the bell rang the teacher finished the lecture and told them what homework was due. He paid little attention to the teacher but did remember the homework that was due. The setter hurried out of class and changed into his volleyball uniform for practice before he joined his team. When he arrived he scanned the area for Rin but she was nowhere to be seen. He let out a deep breath and hoped she would be at her soccer practice instead of what she said she would do. "Good, she's not here." He muttered to himself.

The team did their stretches and warm-ups before they did some practice volley's. Kageyama was focused but part of him wondered where Rin was. She always kept her word, even if it was something small. He felt stressed and was glaring more than usual. Hinata was cautious but received the ball and gave it back to Kageyama when all the boys and Kiyoko heard a voice from the gym entrance.

"Tobio-kun!" A girl's voice echoed in the setter's head. Slowly, he turned his head to see who it was even though he already knew the answer. A look of slight dismay was clear on Kageyama's face. The ball hit him on the head and bounced up but he didn't move for a few moments. He knew something was going to happen and that something was going to be annoying and stressful.

"Tobio..." Hinata started with a tilt of his head.

"Kun?" Tanaka finished what Hinata started to say as they all stared at their setter who turned around slowly to finally fully face his light-haired friend who walked into the gym with a huge smile playing on her lips. She had light brown hair that was pulled over her shoulder and it naturally waved and curled as her bangs framed her face as well as thick eyebrows. Her body frame was short and she had strong legs and a small waist. She wasn't as thin as most of the other girls but she wasn't unhealthily huge she was an average size for a teen girl with a petite frame but broad hips and legs. She clearly was a soccer player.

"What are you doing here?!" The dark haired teen shouted at his friend, who just ignored him, and walked over to his teammates, "oi, Rin don't ignore me!" Kageyama continued to shout but she still didn't respond to him.

"You're Tobio-kun's new team?" She asked and bowed to them, "I'm Rin Hotaru, nice to meet you all. I'm Kageyama's girlfriend!" She said it as if it were normal and not such a big deal but everyone shouted in surprise. Each of the boys glanced at Kageyama who's look of dismay changed to something slightly worse, a look of pure horror. Some of his team were idiots and would believe her which would make this even more stress full. Kageyama felt his team all stare at him as he blushed and then glared at his so-called 'girlfriend'.

"I told you to stop introducing yourself as my girlfriend," He was cut off when Tanaka and Hinata rushed over to him and stared at him in curiosity. "What?!"

"You never told us that you had a girlfriend!" Tanaka shouted at him with a growl, "I'm jealous!" he made a fist and his signature scary face at Kageyama.

"Wh-What?! No!" Kageyama shouted again, "Don't take anything she says seriously!" He stated while pointing his finger at Rin

"Kageyama has a girl? I thought he scared all the girls with his scary face." Hinata added inspecting his friend who frowned at his shorter teammate.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He snapped at Hinata before he turned his attention back to Rin, "Rin stop saying weird things!"

"But I'm the only girl you talk too and you scare away any other girls. Besides we have been friends for years so why can't I be your girlfriend?" She pouted as if she seemed upset that he didn't want her as his girlfriend but really she was just teasing him because his reactions amused the teen girl.

"There is no way I would date a girl with big eye brows like you!" He shouted again and saw Rin cover her eyebrows and fake her tears as she shrunk where she stood.

"You're so mean!" She stuck out her tongue.

"And you are so weird!" He shot back.

"Yeah well you're a Volley Ball Freak!"

"Soccer breath!"

_He should ask her out already...,_ everyone though in unison as they listened to the two fist years bicker back and forth. They wondered how long they had been this way but their thoughts were cut off when Rin turned her attention to Kageyama's team.

"Take good care of him. Tobio can be intense and a little demanding of others but he means well." She now spoke seriously with a genuine smile placed on her face Suddenly the boys stared at her with flushed cheeks, "huh, did I say something weird?" She asked with a tilt of her head and a confused expression placed on her features.

"Kageyama you were hiding such a cutie from us all this time!?" Noya butted in and pointed his finger at Kageyama, "if she's single you should have brought her a long time ago!" He turned to look at Rin and smiled at her, pointing his thumb at himself with a toothy grin, "I'm Nishinoya Yu but everyone calls me Noya, nice to meet you, Rin-chan. If you want I could be your boyfriend." He added with his fists at his hips and a confidence that was nearly foolish and amusing.

Rin blinked at Noya before she replied to his offer,"Hm? No thanks." She replied bluntly, moving over to Kageyama, "I only have eyes for Tobio-kun." She hugged his arm and smiled innocently.

"Stop saying weird things!" The setter continued to shout and pulled his arm away from her, "I have practice and so do you so go away already!" Despite his shouting his face was red and his heart was racing. She was always saying such bold and annoying things like this and he wasn't sure if she was serious half the time or not. "I only like volleyball and I don't want to have anything I like more than volleyball." He stated bluntly as if it were obvious and for a moment Rin's expression dropped but it soon changed as she spoke again,

"That's something you would say," She smiled and shook her head with a shrug, "oh well, looks like I'll have to try harder. Take care of him for me!" She smiled at his team before she left and rushed off to the soccer field. She was mostly joking about the girlfriend stuff but she really did care for Kageyama more than he knew. She could wait though as she had soccer to focus on just like he had volleyball. Besides being his friend was already enough fun for her.

"That girl..." Kageyama grumbled under his breath as she had finally left and he could focus on his practice but when he turned around and picked up the volleyball that had landed on his head earlier and dropped near his feet he saw his team all staring at him with bland expression of disappointment. "What?!"

_Is he that oblivious? _They all thought in unison again but didn't say anything else about the matter since they had a big practice match coming up that weekend and had to focus on their training.

**Sorry The Chapter was so short. I usually like to keep them rather long, at least more then 2,000 words but the first chapters are always the hardest to start and end. I hope you enjoyed and I tried to re-read as much as I could and correct anything I could. My laptop isn't really working so I am using my roommate's computer and he doesn't have Microsoft Word so I have to keep is saved on fanfic to write and I work five days a week so it's hard to keep up with it consistently.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please REVIEW my works :D it is very much appreciated. I really enjoy this anime and the characters as well as my own OC.**

**Have a wonderful day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys chapter 2 time! This one might be a little rough I have many ideas for some later chapters but as for now I need to better introduce their relationship as friends. What to do? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

The Setter and the Striker

Chapter 2: Whoosh!

Everything around you gets silent and all you can hear is the sound of your heart pounding between your ears. Your breathing is echoing behind the sound of your heart. Sweat runs down your brow and you can taste the salt of your sweat on the tip of your tongue. Your skin burns, your muscles scream for you to stop and relax but you can't. You know the moment you stop that it is all over. Your eyes shift around the field when you see an opening and take it. A clear path to victory is right before you and using all the energy you have left you position yourself to take the shot. As if your body is on auto pilot you feel the flow of your movements and they are so fluid it feels so natural and familiar. Finally the silence clears and everyone is cheering. Your team is rejoicing and you stare at the net as the ball rolls to a stop. Someone pats your back and you see the faces of your allies, your friends. The ones you trust most on the field. Suddenly the burning of your body is worth it and in the end it all paid off.

That is how Rin Hotaru feels every time she is on the field. She has to trust that her team will give her a perfect pass and make a path for the goal. The first time she made a goal as a striker for her team she felt something that can't be described. Something incredible flows through you that makes your heart flutter and your stomach knot and because of this feeling Rin trained everyday and worked hard so that she could experience, that feeling rush through he again. Everyone on the team supports her and because of it she can put their efforts to good use when she makes that winning goal. Even during practice when she makes a goal she feels a kind of joy rush through her but her goalie is also very skilled so when her strike doesn't make it into the net it becomes a battle between friends.

"Again!" Rin shouted and they rolled another ball towards her. She dribbled it and rushed at the goal with such fluid movements it was like she were moving with the wind. She took the shot from a perfect distance and scored. "Yes!" She cheered happily but then heard a familiar voice. "Hinata!" She smiled at one of her new friends who was also part of Kageyama's Volleyball team. She jogged over to them and grinned, "how did you like my goal? Pretty cool score, right?"

"It was so awesome! It was like 'whoosh', and 'zoom'!" Hinata answered with so much enthusiasm he made huge arm gestures to show her what he meant. She just smiled at Hinata and then turned to Kageyama who was standing there in silence.

"You guys don't have practice?" She asked, grabbing her sports bottle to drink some water.

"After that practice match over the weekend they said we get a day off so we're going to go and get some cake. Want to come with us, Rin?" Hinata offered excitedly. Kageyama on the other hand wondered why he was still there but he hadn't seen Rin play soccer in a while and it looked like she had improved a lot since middle school.

"Oh! I want cake!" She rose her hand and grinned, "Is Tobio-kun coming with us?" Her gaze moved from Hinata to her closest friend with a huge smile that when he caught her gaze he froze at the expression she was making and soon Hinata had joined in. How had he gotten stuck with two idiots? It was like they were related.

"Tch, whatever." He frowned and looked away as the other two cheered childishly. They waited for her to wash up and change before she joined them. "It took you long enough," Kageyama grumbled but Rin didn't seemed to be bothered by his comment as she just smiled at him.

Once they got to the cake shop both Hinata and Rin had their faces and hands pressed to the glass as they talked about what cake would be good and what kind of frosting too. Kageyama didn't mind sweets every now and then but he wasn't crazy about them like Rin was. She loved sweets more than any food. She picked out a strawberry short cake, as usual. Hinata had to head home on his bike so he took the cake and left.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata!" Rin waved after Hinata as she rode off on his bike. She looked at the cake in the box in her hands and then up at Kageyama with a big grin, "since you have the day off let's go to your place and eat!" She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him along before he could fully respond.

"H-hey! Why do we have to go to my place? Why don't you go home and eat it yourself?" Was his instant response but that was how Kageyama was so she didn't take it in a negative way. He saw how her smile softened and she let go of his sleeve. Something she did often when she looked right through his outer self and right into him. "What?" He asked quietly, a little confused by her sudden change in mood. Sometimes he wondered if his harsh words really ever got to her. She always seemed to just ignore them but did she actually think about what he would say?

"Nothing! You're so dumb Kageyama." She huffed, not using his first name as she acted upset with him. Turning her back to him she held the box to her chest, "I thought you would miss your girlfriend and want to have some cake with her." He wasn't surprised that she was just teasing him again.

"I told you to stop calling yourself my girlfriend!" Kageyama shouted but the way she used his last name sounded weird from her. She hand't called him that since they were really little. Even though he assumed she was just teasing him again he knew she always wanted to hang out with him but he had neglected to do so with all the club activities and training he had been doing lately. "Fine," he ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "we can go back to my place and have some cake."

Rin instantly turned around and smiled happily up at Kageyama, "really!?" When he nodded she smiled even brighter.

He didn't smile back but he nodded for them to head to his place. Honestly Kageyama questioned why Rin had stayed his friend as long as she had. He wasn't really nice to her, well, he wasn't really nice to anyone and when he tried to be everyone would claim he was being scarier than usual. He couldn't help that his face was naturally mean. Although Rin had told him he had a nice smile, when he did smile. She always said annoying stuff like that. Stuff that made him feel weird and speechless. He wasn't completely an idiot but part of him was still innocent and oblivious to her teasing gestures of affection. They arrived at his place and she removed her shoes before Rin followed him to his room. Kageyama left to get some milk for them so she sat in his room on the floor by the small table in the middle of the floor. His room hadn't changed much since they were kids. The same bookshelf, the same Volleyball posters as well as the same study desk. One thing that she was glad hadn't changed after all the years was the scent in his room. It was calming because Kageyama had a calming effect on her when she was near him.

Kageyama returned and he set the two glass of milk on the table as she opened the box that had two pieces of cake, "you bought two?" He asked, wondering if she had already anticipated that they would eat the cake together and saw her just smile innocently at him in reply. It wasn't that he minded her company but he just wasn't sure why she had been his friend for so long. Even after his old team turned their backs on him for the way he treated them all. He had even treated her poorly back then too but she acted as if it didn't effect her.

"Tobio, you've changed a lot since you've joined Karasuno." She suddenly spoke up and he turned is attention away from his thoughts. He saw an expression that he didn't see often and it was a softer less annoying expression than usual.

"Hm, I don't really think I've changed much." Was his reply as he took a bite of his cake but she shook her head in protest at him as she held her fork in her hand. she hand't taken a bite of her cake yet.

"When you play Volleyball you are actually enjoying for the first time in a long time." Rin looked from he hand that held her fork up at Kageyama, "you also seem much happier now too. I'm glad to finally see you enjoying yourself, Tobio." After all that had happened in middle school Kageyama had been bitter, selfish, hurt and also a little scared to join a team again. When he had told her the story of how he had to prove that he could work with Hinata to join the team he seemed really worried rather than irritated. He wasn't sure he could change but he was changing and it made Rin happy to see him surrounded by great friends. It was as if Kageyama was able to finally be himself.

Kageyama stared at Rin who finally took a bite of her cake and knew she could always see right through him. She knew him better than anyone. It was true that he had been much happier and he was actually having fun playing Volleyball with his new team. He had learned to adjust to their talents and skill in order to work fluidly as a team. Although they still had a lot more training to do to be at their best he didn't mind having to work hard. He never wanted to go back to the way things were in middle school. He didn't want to turn around and see his team turning their backs to him. That was a fear he would always have.

"You always say weird stuff," He muttered, blushing as she just smiled at him and ate more of her cake. They spent a short while just visiting and talking about their upcoming tournaments. Once it was time for her to go home Kageyama walked her to her place since it was only a fifteen minute walk and he didn't mind making sure she got home safely. When they got to her front door she said bye and turned around to open the door when Kageyama spoke up, "um, you know," he started and she turned around to look at him and listen. It only made him a little more nervous to say what he wanted to say, "well about how I've changed," he put his fist to his mouth and glanced away, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I uh, couldn't have done it alone...so thanks, Hotaru." He glanced back at her and saw her eyes widen slightly and her cheeks start to flush like his. "Um, goodnight!" He turned around and left in a hurry, too nervous to stay behind and see her full reaction.

A bright smile played across her lips as she watched him leave. He didn't open up often unless it counted and he also never called her by her first name unless he was being sincere. As rare as it was she cherished those moments with of her friend. Turning back to her door she went to her room to set her things down and then took a bath. Once able to relax in her bed she took in a deep breath and exhaled with the same goofy smile playing at her lips while looking at a photo of her and Kageyama on her phone she had taken at the opening ceremony for Karasuno.

"He called me Hotaru."

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! It really surprised me to see some reviews after such a short time of it being posted here.**

**Please be sure to review this chapter as well. Once again sorry they are so short. I'm slowly coming up with some ideas for our two love birds. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here is chapter 3! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Warning it's a little sad :( but it gets happy too!**

The Setter and the Striker

Chapter 3: Little Lost One

"Good morning Pumpkin," Rin greeted her cat with a yawn as she woke up the next morning with her fluffy, flat-faced cat with bright orange eyes and black fur laying on her stomach like he usually did. Rin scratched his chin and watched his ear twitch before he rolled onto his back for her to pet his belly. She had found Pumpkin as a kitten abandoned in a box after school one day in grade school. She adored her cat over anything, next to her family, Soccer, and Kageyama of course. She got ready for school and set Pumpkin on his window perch bed when her mother said Kageyama was coming upstairs to her room.

"Morning," Kageyama greeted as he opened the door and saw Rin petting her cat before she turned to greet him back. She hurried to get her bag and put her homework in it along with her textbooks for the day. "Hey Pumpkin," Kageyama greeted the cat that was lazing on the window perch bed with his belly exposed. He gave his belly a gentle pet and felt Rin staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," She shrugged just before she put her bag straps over her shoulders. "I'm ready," Rin announced as Kageyama kept petting her cat. She enjoyed seeing his soft side but he would accuse her of saying weird things if she told him that. They left her house and made their way to school. She talked with Kageyama on the way but he mostly listened to her. Sometimes she wondered if Kageyama ever thought she talked to much or if she was really annoying but she didn't bother to ask. If he were annoyed he would make it clear that she was. Once they took their shoes off and put on the ones in their lockers she waved at Kageyama, "I'll see you later, Tobio-kun!"

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Kageyama shouted just as she ran off to her class. Although it was nearly a daily routine how their morning went he wondered if what they talked about the other day would apply to their daily routine. He hoped he could go one day without her saying something annoying but he guessed that was how she was since they met and he had a feeling she would never change which meant he would never get a break.

Later that day during lunch break Kageyama heard some girls talking to Rin as she showed them pictures of her cat, Pumpkin. He remembered the day she had found him and she cried until her father and mother agreed to let her keep him. Since then she's treated him well and she loves her cat a lot. She even gets him Christmas gifts and throws him birthday parties too. He thought it was silly but she loved her cat and Pumpkin made her happy so he didn't mind seeing her smile when Rin would talk about Pumpkin. He walked past her to go get his milk.

The day had gone by rather quickly and as usual Rin was waiting for Kageyama after their club activities. As they headed home she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to her place. "Hey!" He protested but he knew it was useless so he let her drag him along. Sometimes she exhausted him but it made his day interesting, he thought. The whole time Kageyama was spaced out, even as they reached her house he was quiet which wasn't unusual for him.

"Boop," Rin had picked up Pumpkin and lifted his paw to poke Kageyama on the nose before she made it seem like Pumpkin was punching him. "Pow! Pow!" She laughed at his expression as Pumpkin just yawned and let Rin hold him how she wanted. He was used to his owner but he loved the attention. "You've been thinking too much lately, haven't you?" Setting Pumpkin on his lap she smiled at him again, "Pumpkin is a good listener. You can borrow him right now and talk to him if you want."

"Alright," He picked up Pumpkin and sighed, "there is this girl that says weird things all the time, is really annoying and kind of an idiot. She even dragged me to her house. I've tried everything to get rid of her too and,"

"Time's up!" She snatched Pumpkin away from Kageyama and stuck her tongue out at him, "you're so mean Tobio-kun." Puffing out her cheeks she hugged Pumpkin to her chest. "Pumpkin doesn't think I'm annoying. He loves me, don't you?" He meowed lazily in reply and licked her hand, "see?"

"Whatever, I need to head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," She watched him leave and sighed heavily, "maybe part of him hasn't changed." She poked Pumpkin's belly, "what do you think Pumpkin?" He just purred in reply and rubbed against her hand.

The next morning was the usual morning and Pumpkin was as happy as ever. Rin left the house with Kageyama and headed off to school. During class it started to get overcast and she had forgotten her umbrella as well. After class she got ready to head home as one of her friends gave her a spare umbrella. Soccer practice was canceled but Volleyball wasn't since it was in the gym so Kageyama told her to head home alone that day. She protested but he said she should just head home since her grades were bad, like always, and she had to study or she might have to leave the soccer team.

"Pumpkin, Pumpkin will greet me with a kiss!" Rin sang a made up song about her cat and walked into her room when she noticed that Pumpkin wasn't there. "Pumpkin?" walking back downstairs she looked for him and called for him several times but she couldn't find him. "Pumpkin?!" She started to worry when she noticed the sliding door to the backyard was open. "Oh no..." She ran outside still in her uniform and called for her cat as she walked around. Trying to spot him she couldn't even see a stray cat out. "Pumpkin?!" She checked the trees, bushes and the park nearby but still he was nowhere to be found. How long ago had he left the house? He had never been outside the yard before and he had never ran off before. She decided to get some help and ran back to the school.

"T-Tobio!" Rin shouted as she ran into the gym soaking wet and panting from the run.

"Rin?" He rushed over as well as the others and saw her state, "What's wrong?" When she looked up at him he saw tears in her eyes. He hadn't seen her cry in years. She was usually so happy and seeing her so upset was making his heart ache a little.

"P-Pumpkin...I...I can't find him. He ran off." Sniffling she rubbed at her eyes, "I don't know what to do..."

"Pumpkin?" Hinata asked, "is that your pet?"

"He's her cat." Kageyama answered and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'll help you look for Pumpkin. Wait here." He left to quickly change and grab his umbrella as the others gave her a towel to dry off with. When Kageyama returned she left with him under his umbrella to look for her cat. "Pumpkin!" He called to the cat a few times after Rin but they still hadn't found him. "How did he get out?"

"Someone left the back door open and he got out. He doesn't like the rain much. He must have gotten scared by something and ran off." Rubbing her arms she looked around can called for her cat again. If she lost Pumpkin she wasn't sure what she would do. He was like her own sibling. A part of her family.

Kageyama glanced down at his friend as she rubbed her arms and called for her cat. He hated seeing her in such a state. "Here," he handed her the umbrella and removed his jacket to put over her shoulders. "Put that on so you don't catch a cold." Taking the umbrella he waited for her to put the jacket on and then continued walking.

"Thank you." Her voice was small as she spoke and looked at her feet.

"We'll find him, Rin." Taking her hand he gave it a squeeze, "so stop crying already, it's annoying." He ordered, looking ahead as his cheeks flushed but he didn't show her. She squeezed his hand back and nodded with a faint smile. They continued to walk and call for him when she saw Pumpkin walking across the street in the rain.

"Pumpkin!" Rin shouted and her cat stopped to look at her and meow. Suddenly a car that was speeding headed right for Pumpkin. "Pumpkin!" She let go of Kageyama's hand and ran towards her cat. She grabbed Pumpkin and held him protectively against her chest. The sound of the rain was drowned out by the sound of the tires on the wet road and the honking of the driver. She held Pumpkin closer and closed her eyes tightly, expecting to feel the car hit her.

"Hotaru!" Kageyama shouted as he dropped the umbrella and ran towards them both with his arm extended. When he reached her he tackled them out of the way of the car just in time. The car skidded to a stop and a man ran out of the car to check on the two teens.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Suddenly Kageyama glared at the man and he looked almost like a demon. "Are you insane? Speeding in the rain like that, and you almost killed Pumpkin and Hotaru!" Kageyama shouted and held Rin closer to his chest, "We're fine so just go!" The man didn't say anything else as he left since he thought that Kageyama was going to hit him. When the guy had finally left Kageyama looked down at Rin, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"T-Tobio-kun..." Her eyes filled with tears as she held Pumpkin to her, "that was scary!" She sobbed loudly and hid her face in his chest. She felt him tense a little but he rose his hand to pet her hair.

"It's alright," he sighed heavily and slowly stood with her, "let's head back to your place and dry up." He took her hand and walked her over to the umbrella. he felt her squeeze his hand tightly and he squeezed it back. She glanced at his back as they walked and noticed his shirt was scuffed up.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked and he just shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. She held Pumpkin closer and once home they all dried of. Kageyama removed his shirt and she saw a bruise and scratches on his back and arm.

"You did get hurt!" She rushed over to him and checked the marks but he turned around and pulled his arm away from her grasp when she tried to inspect his arm.

"It's nothing," He claimed but she frowned at him and he sighed, "if it'll make you feel better I guess you can do something about it." Without another word she left the room to grab the first aid kit. He glanced at Pumpkin who had a towel over him while he licked himself. When the striker returned she sat down and he joined her. She took care of his arm first and then his back. He stayed silent the whole time as did she. The two childhood friends didn't know what to say after that event. Suddenly he felt her warm and damp forehead rest upon his back as she let out a silent sob. "Ho..taru?" He blushed when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Tobio." She whispered into his back, trying not to cry. "Thank you for helping me find Pumpkin and thank you for saving us. I'm sorry I dragged you into it. I just didn't know who else to go to since no one was home."

The setter wasn't sure what to do as his friend held onto him and thanks him. His heart was still pounding against his chest from the scare of the earlier scene with the car. Kageyama looked down at her hands that rested on his stomach and he placed a hand over one of them to comfort her. He didn't have words to say so he turned around, still holding onto her hand and pulled her to his chest. He held her there and kept her face in the crook of his neck. He held her closer and finally spoke, "don't do something to scare me like that again...idiot." His voice was low and soft as he spoke, holding his friend close. He had never been so scared in his life and the thought of losing his friend who had been by his side so long was something he hoped to never experience.

Rin could feel his heart pounding against her hand that was on his bare chest. Both their faces bright red she just sat there and let him hold her. She hadn't ever had a moment liked this with Kageyama before. Her own heart started to speed up but not from the earlier event. It was because she was so close to Kageyama. Closing her eyes she nodded, "I'm sorry."

Pulling away Kageyama stared down at Rin while she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. Flicking her forehead he gave a soft grin, "stop crying, idiot."

"Right. Sorry."

After so long she felt closer to Kageyama than ever. Even if it was just a little she was glad to see a new side of Kageyama. A protective side of her closest friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here is chapter 4! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I apologize for the late update, busy days at work and I was also sick :(**

**Don't forget to review and follow! 3**

The Setter and the Striker

Chapter 4: No Longer The King

_'In elementary school I didn't get along well with the other kids. They all said I had a scary face and i wasn't very popular with the girls, mostly. I usually was alone on the play ground but about a couple weeks after my second year in elementary I met her. The most annoying, weird, loud, girl with the most annoying eyebrows I had ever met. She is also the most kind, caring, and loyal person I had ever met. She is always so bright and enthusiastic, and she smiles more than anyone I know too. I don't know what I did or how I managed to gain her friendship but without Rin's help I wouldn't have gotten through that event from middle school. I wouldn't have been able to move away from my titled as the King of the Court. _

_The King...a cold and lonely title._

_That day that I set the ball for a perfect strike and no one spiked it I turned around to see an empty space. My team had given up. I had pushed it to far. Rin was there for my match and even though she was trying to comfort me I had said terrible things to her. I thought I had lost my only friend that day...'_

_"Tobio!" Rin ran after Kageyama as he left his match but he didn't reply nor did he stop to face her. The setter kept walking with his shoulders slouched and head bowed. His back looked so small and he seemed as if he were growing smaller. The King was a cold title. A title that Kageyama greatly despised. It wasn't a cool nickname his teammates gave him. It was an insult on his personality and behavior. Rin knew that and she knew that he wasn't welcome on the court with his team any longer as well as getting into the team he would want to get into when they reached High School. _

_"Tobio?" She hurried to his side but his expression was dark and she couldn't see his eyes. He was even more silent than usual and it worried her. The way home was long and quiet as well as tense and not once did Kageyama look at Rin or reply to her. Once they got to the fork in the road that would split them on their way back to their homes Rin watched as Kageyama took the path that led to his home. Usually he would walk her to her door before he left or he would say something as they parted but he was so upset it seemed as if he were in another world. Worry filling her heart she rushed after him and grabbed his arm, "Kageyama!" She called him by his last name for the first time in a long while to catch his attention. _

_"..." Kageyama stopped walking but didn't face his one and only friend he had as her small hand gripped his wrist but she was a gentle girl so her grip didn't even hurt._

_Her brow furrowed as she hated seeing Kageyama in such a state, "I..." She started, swallowing back her nerves, "it's obvious that you are a genius and that you have the skill to be a great setter but," She looked down for a moment and gritted her teeth, "that means nothing if you can't trust your team and work around their level of skill and talent." She wasn't sure if this would help but she continued anyway, "there is so much more to you than Volley Ball. There is so much potential and you have so much passion. You are a kind person if only the others could,"_

_"Could what?!" Kageyama suddenly shouted, "it's like you said it all doesn't matter if I can't get along with my team!" His sudden shouting caused the striker to recoil and her grip loosened on his wrist, "I'm The King! I'm a cold King of the court and my teammates are just pawns!"_

_"That's-,"_

_"That's what everyone says and what they think. It's true, right?!" He cut her off as he continued to shout. He saw her gaze up at him, her face twisted in confusion and hurt as her brow furrowed in frustration._

_"That's not-,"_

_"Right?! You think it too, don't you?!" He finally turned his body to face her as she held onto his wrist, "What reason do you have to be here anyway?! Why don't you just turn your back on me like they did?!"_

_"I don't think that!" She replied, raising her voice but not in anger. She spoke in worry and hurt for her friend, her most important friend. "I've been here from the start! I know you! You're not,"_

_"Not what?! Not a cold king?! You saw what happened today!" Kageyama took a step to her causing her to take a step back and let go of his wrist, "Don't deny you think the same thing about me, Rin!" He grabbed her upper arm harshly and took another step to his friend, "You're not really my friend, are you?! You're going to turn your back on me too, right?!"_

_"Ow! K-Kageyama you're hurting-,"_

_"Right?!" he grasped onto her arm tighter as he started to breathe heavily, as if in so much distress. She could tell he wanted to cry but he wouldn't cry. She had never seen him cry as it was always replaced with anger or silence. As his dark eyes watched her face he saw the expression she was making. An expression he knew of all too well. She was worried about him and she was just trying to help but he had snapped at her. "Just go," He let go of her arm and turned his back and continued to walk._

_"W-Wait, Tobio!" Rin reached out for him and grabbed his wrist again but he turned around causing her to lose balance and shove her slightly. Her footing was poor so she fell to her side but caught herself; it was a reaction from playing Soccer. _

_"I told you to leave!" He turned around and saw her on the ground. In that moment he realized what he had said and done. She was the only one to stay by his side through all those years. She helped him practice for Volley Ball even though she wasn't very good at it. She had gone to all the games she could when Soccer season was over and she was the only one to see right through him. Her cheeks flared and her eyes started to glaze over, he had messed up again. "R-Rin,"_

_"I," Rin cut him off and slowly stood, grabbing her bag that had fallen when she was shoved, "I had been here all these years, watching you, supporting you and cheering for you. I was the only one to see past your rough exterior and understand you." Looking up at Kageyama tears filled her eyes and her brow furrowed once again. her face twisted between crying and trying to stay serious as she spoke to him, "If I had wanted to leave I would have done it long ago! Stupid Kageyama!" She shouted louder just before she turned on her heel and rushed away from him. She hurried back home, tears rushing down her flushed cheeks. She heard Kageyama call after her but she didn't stop.  
_

_'After that incident I remember that Rin apologized the next day for doing a terrible job in trying to comfort me when I was the one that should have apologized. She insisted that she was the one in the wrong but I had to make her agree it was me. Even so I was and am still grateful to have a friend like Rin by my side. She really did help me to face these obstacles and to move forward. I still regret the way I had treated her that day. I knew that she would never turn her back on me. I really was stupid.'_

"Tobio." Rin called, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He blinked and turned his gaze to look at his friend. They had been studying at her place for the upcoming exams and she had brought them some snacks when he had asked her a question, "Did you hear me?"

"Hm?" He took a bite of the rive ball in reply which meant he hadn't heard a word she had said.

She released a heavy sigh, "I said that you are no longer that cold king. You have changed and you have improved. Remember that day in Middle School during your game when no one was there to take the set you had made? I told you that you are a genius but it means nothing if you can't work with your team. You have tried really hard to work with your team." She reached her hand to his head and ruffled his hair, "You finally made it, Tobio."

He stared at her and despite his flushed cheeks he turned his head away and huffed, shoving the rest of the treat into his mouth as he grumble to himself. "Of course I did!" He boasted after swallowing his food and turned back to Rin, "It's because...of you," Hie voice lowered shyly, scratching his cheek with his finger, "you didn't turn your back on me so..." He reached to her head now and clumsily pet her hair, "thank you, Hotaru."

Rin stared at him and her face turned a bright red at his praise and his thanks. His hand was warm and sent a warmth through her body. Smiling brightly she nodded, "yeah!" She leaned into his hand and enjoyed him patting her head like a child.

"What's with that face?" He asked dumbly.

"You're praising me and patting my head!" She pointed out the obvious but the way she said it was as if it was something special to her which made his face turn even redder.

"Wh-what are you a child?" He snapped, moving his hand off her head to grab his glass of milk, "it's nothing special. I did it before."

"You're so mean!" She pouted, her cheeks puffed out, "it's rare for you to do something like that...it's special to me." She whispered the last part to herself and he turned his head to look at her.

"What?!" He instantly turned all his attention onto Rin who seemed flustered but pretended to ignore him.

"Nothing!" Rin huffed, turning back to her studies and ignoring him but her heart was fluttering in her chest. She remembered that day after that match in Middle School. The first fight they had ever had and she hoped they wouldn't ever fight again. Their friendship had been this way since they had met and as much as she enjoyed their friendship she wondered if maybe it would progress? Glancing over at Kageyama she admired his features until his gaze met hers and she felt her cheeks flare.

"What are you staring at me for-," Suddenly she shoved her notebook in his face, "What-?!"

"I...I need help with this problem!" She shouted in a flustered tone but she didn't move the notebook and her head was lowered to cover her flushed cheeks. He didn't question her statement and helped her with the problem. Maybe she could live with the friendship they had? She was happy with the way things were but would it always be so one sided?

"Are you even listening?" Kageyama scolded as he knocked her on the head with her notebook, "geez, don't ask for my help if you're not going to pay attention. Dummy."

"Sorry, sorry!" She rubbed the top her head and whimpered playfully at the slight pain that was on her head.

_'I'm okay with things the way they are. I have Tobio here so that is enough to keep me going.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and the continues support. I apologize for the boring filler chapter before this one.**

**Don't forget to to review and follow! 3**

The Setter and the Striker

Chapter 5: Missing the Striker

_'Lately I have noticed that Kageyama has been quieter than usual during practice. He also seems distracted as well. I have tried to think of what it could be but I can't think of anything I did to make him angry...' _Hinata sighed as he watched Kageyama drink his from his water bottle with distant eyes. What had changed that caused Kageyama to seem so depressed? Did something happen between Kageyama and Rin?

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata strode over to his taller friend who glanced his way with such a dark expression he froze in mid-step, "U-u-uh..." He gathered his courage and sighed heavily, "Why are you so depressed?" He asked suddenly and watched as the setter's expression change from that of something distant and depressing to one of confusion.

"I've not been depressed," He replied slowly but then thought about something as his eyes shifted away from Hinata, "have I looked that way...?" He muttered to himself.

"Did something happen between you and Rin-chan?" As soon as he asked that Kageyama's expression turned dark again, his head lowered slightly, and his bangs covered his eyes. "Oh, is that what it is?" The shorter teen took a step closer to his friend to examine his face, sure it was scary but also seemed frustrated. He patted his friend on the shoulder, "Rin-chan really cares about you so I'm sure whatever it is you two will work it out-,"

"Oi," Kageyama turned his head to look at Hinata who froze and stood stiff, "don't make assumptions."

_'Oops! I must have been wrong! Now Kageyama is mad at me!'_ Hinata started to mentally panic, scared Kageyama might hurt him until he saw the darker haired boy's expression soften for just a moment. _'Oh, I've never seen him make that face before! I wonder what is on his mind...'_

"Let's get back to practice, idiot." Kageyama finally spoke up again. Setting his water bottle down he made his way back over to the court and they started to play a small practice round but each set that Kageyama made ended up hitting Hinata or missing his target. It was as if his mind were else where. It started to worry his team as they all watched Kageyama grab the ball in silence.

"Kageyama!" Daichi shouted sternly catching everyone's attention as well as snapping the setter out of his current state for a moment. Crossing his arms over his chest he frowned at his teammate, "if something is bothering you and it is interfering with your focus on practice you need to take a break and take care of whatever it is that is distracting you."

"I'm fine," He protested but Daichi glared at Kageyama causing him to tense. Daichi could be scary when he was mad so everyone tried to avoid making him angry. Averting his gaze he shrunk slightly under the intense gaze.

"If you need help just ask us, we're your team and we will help you as much as we can." Noya cut in, walking over to Kageyama who looked at them and then away.

"I can deal with is on my own, thanks." Handing the ball to Noya he excused himself from the gym and went outside out side to the water fountain to was his face with cool water and try to think. _'Nothing is bothering me but if I really think about it...' _He thought about the past week and wondered what was different but nothing really came to mind. The mornings went normally, walks to school, and classes went on as usual as well as practice so what was it? He made his way back to the club room to change since he couldn't focus at this point. While changing he got a text from Rin and checked his phone just as the other's walked in to change out of their gym clothes too. Suddenly Kageyama's face became dark and depressed again as he stared at the phone. _'Ah, Rin isn't going to be walking home with me again...wait,'_ He read the past week's texts from Rin and remembered that they hadn't walked home together for the past week or even been able to go to each other's houses after practice like usual. _'This can't possibly be why...'_ It was something so small, something that shouldn't have bothered him but he felt a little heavy after reading the text from his childhood friend.

"Oh, he's depressed again," Hinata peered over at his friend and saw Kageyama holding his cell phone in his hand. "Hey, Kageyama what's wrong now?" Just as he had asked Kageyama snatched his bag and hurried out of the club room. "What is his problem?" Hinata asked aloud.

_'There is no way something so simple would upset me,'_ He told himself but on his way to leave the school he saw Rin still in practice. She had been practicing later than usual or had been studying late at school with her friends. Was she avoiding him? _'That's dumb, she wouldn't avoid me...would she?' _During their whole friendship never once did Rin avoid him. Something was wrong. _'She is just busy...'_ He found himself staring at her as she played Soccer when suddenly Hinata spoke up next to him.

"Is that Rin-chan?" He asked, startling the setter, "aren't you two walking home together like usual?" He saw could see Kageyama's shoulders drop. Was something wrong between them, "is she avoiding you?" He asked another question so bluntly that it made the setter slump and sigh heavily, "Uh, I'm sure it's nothing! She might just be busy!" He laughed awkwardly, patting Kageyama's back, and then sighing, "you always keep quiet about things like these, you have your team to help you, you know."

"Shut up. You're annoying." Was all the setter said as Kageyama walked off. Unsure of what was going he just wanted to be alone to think about the past week. Had he done anything to upset Rin? He had forgotten something? It wasn't her birthday yet, it wasn't Pumpkin's birthday yet and they didn't have any plans he had missed. He was now home sitting on his bad while thinking over everyday of the past week. He was sure he didn't say anything to upset her nor did he miss anything important to her. Was it that she was just really busy? He would ask her in the morning, for now he had to try and focus on Volley Ball and getting some rest.

Rin flopped onto her bed late that night and groaned into his pillow, "I haven't gotten to hang out with Tobio-kun all week!" She whined like a child and kicked her feet. She had been studying really hard to get her grades up as well as get better at Soccer. There was a big game coming up and she had to be ready. If they won their first two games, they were in the tournament. "He hasn't even tried to see me even when I say no. I guess that is how he is..." She glanced at her phone and pouted, "Tobio sure doesn't act like he wants to see me all that much even after this week..." Pumpkin climbed onto his owner's back as she sulked which calmed her but also made her pout more, "Pumpkin are you even listening?"

He just curled into a ball on her back and fell asleep.

"Hey I still have to take a shower!" She rolled onto her back causing him to fall off of her and onto the bed.

The next morning Rin was getting ready for the day when Kageyama arrived a little earlier than usual. She was in her room getting her notebooks and pencil case when he had walked in. "Good morning Tobio," She greeted with a smile but then paused when he was making a flustered face, as if he had something to say but he couldn't get it out. "Is something wrong?"

"Do..." He started but averted his eyes from her, _'I don't want to sound weird by asking something out of place...'_ He felt her staring at him, waiting for his reply, "Do you want to walk home together today?" He asked stiffly and when Rin didn't reply he gazed up at her only to see her staring with red cheeks but she gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I have late practice again." She gathered her things and headed for the door, "let's go."

_'She doesn't seem upset...' _He followed her out of the house and they walked in silence. He was suddenly even more depressed than the day before. Things seemed strange between them. When they reached the school he stopped Rin just before she left to her class, "How about we eat together during lunch?"

"I'm sorry, I have to copy some notes and do a bit of studying..." Rin gave another one of her smiles before she walked off.

_'Rejected again...did I do something?!' _He suddenly felt lonely knowing he couldn't see her for the rest of the day. All day his expression was serious, and dark. During practice he was unfocused again and Daichi had to call him out again, "Sorry..." Was his slow reply, his thought still else where.

"Okay, tell us what is going on." Daichi demanded, arms crossed over his chest just like the day before. Kageyama knew he wasn't going to get out of it this time as everyone joined Daichi. "Well?"

Kageyama shrunk, holding the ball in his hands until he rested his forehead against the ball, "I think Rin hates me..." He muttered in reply.

"Huh?! Speak up!" Hinata but in as they couldn't here what he had said.

"I-I think Rin hates me!" He shouted, face red and expression dark. He squeezed the ball in his hands and looked up at his team. Their stares made him tense as he waited for their reply. They exchanged glances for a few moments as if not understanding what he meant, "The past week she has turned down all my offers to walk home with her...which is strange."

"What?!" They all shouted in unison.

"I'm sure she is just busy after school." Suga offered, trying not to overreact like the others, "She has been studying during lunch, I have seen her copying notes during lunch with her friends as well as she is at practice pretty late, right?" He pointed out what he had seen the past week, "I'm sure she isn't mad at you."

"Oh, I see." Hinata chimed in, "I noticed yesterday, she was still at practice."

"Isn't there a big game coming up soon?" Noya asked aloud, "She must be practicing for the entrance games."

Kageyama watched his team as they all spoke about what they thought was going on but none of them thought she was upset with him, "Then," The setter started, "I should not worry, right?"

"Pretty much," Suga smiled warmly, "I'm sure she misses you. I can't see Rin-chan being upset with you."

"Oh," Kageyama looked down at the ball in his hands. He had assumed she was just busy but it was really troubling him that Rin hadn't tried to spend more time with him like usual. _'Wait...am I really wanting to spend out usual time together? I have not had to shout at her for saying weird things...I should be able to focus on practice more now.'_ He nodded at his thoughts, "Alright, I'll focus more!" He went back to the court leaving his team confused but also relieved that he had cheered up a little.

"Well, it seems things are alright." Daichi smiled, following his team back to the court they proceeded with their practice and Kageyama seemed a little more focused now.

"Hotaru-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright, you seemed unfocused right now," Rin's friend asked as they practiced her strikes in which she had missed more than half of them. "You've been working really hard, maybe you should take a day off?"

"No I'm fine. I'm not tired." The striker wasn't lying either, she wasn't tired she was just a little sad she couldn't spend time with Kageyama.

"Oh, well, if you say so. Just don't push yourself."

"I won't, promise." Rin smiled brightly and set the ball down, ready to practice her strikes when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rin-chan!" Hinata shouted when he and Kageyama walked by the field. With his hands cupped around his mouth he continued to shout, "Do your best!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kageyama hissed at Hinata but his friend just smiled innocently, "what?"

"Cheer her on too!" He nudged his setter who flushed and glanced over at the field, seeing Rin stare at them. "C'mon Kageyama."

"D-," He started but then paused and took a deep breath. His hands cupped around his mouth he shouted, "Do your best, Rin!" His voice reached Rin's ears and her face flushed as well as his. They stared at each other and she smiled brightly from the distance. He couldn't help but smile back just before he turned and hurried away. _'That was embarrassing!'_ He thought to himself, _'Even so, she looked happy.'_

"Oh, Kageyama is smiling!" Hinata grinned as he rode by on his bike, "see you tomorrow!"

Later that night while Kageyama was studying he got a text from Rin,

'If you are cheering for me I will be sure to do my very best!'

Kageyama couldn't help but smile again as he read the text. He was worried over nothing. He got another text from Rin,

'I was surprised you had shouted like that. It was really cute! Who knew you would do something unexpected like that.'

"S-Stupid Rin saying weird things!" He shouted at the text with flushed cheeks.

Just a couple streets away Rin was smiling at her phone as she knew how Kageyama would react to her text but also because of how much he had opened up since they had met. She had always been cheering for him and now she heard him cheer her on. "Tobio really is amazing." She breathed, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes, "maybe I will take a day to relax with him."

The next day...

"Rin, do you want to walk home together after practice?" He had grabbed her wrist gently just before she walked off to class. As soon as he had asked he saw her expression soften, "I'll wait until your practice is over." He spoke up before she could answer, his expression flustered he looked to the side. "We can get something sweet afterwards for all your hard work...or something." His grip on her wrist loosened but she didn't move away. Instead she turned her body around to face her friend.

"Really?!" Her face lit up instantly and her eyes sparkled, "but I get out of practice late again..."

"I'll wait," He cut her off with red cheeks but his eyes were sincere, "I'll wait until your practice is over, even if it's late. So, let's walk home together today. I-I'll even get you a melon bread or something sweet that you like." He felt his chest fluttered and his cheeks burn as her eyes shone so brightly with joy. She could be really cute sometimes. _'What am I thinking?!'_

Kageyama was actually trying to spend time with her rather than her bugging him to do so. "Sure!" She grabbed both his hands which made his skin heat up instantly, "I'll try to get out of practice early!" she noticed her actions and felt her cheeks burn just before letting go of his hands she hurried off to class but even after she had left the setter could still feel the warmth of her soft hands lingering on his own. Slowly he gazed down at his hands,

"This..." He shook his head and hurried to his own class. It wasn't a feeling to worry about. He had to focus on the rest of his day and on his practice. It seemed like the minutes passed like hours. Kageyama was growing impatient as he tapped his foot and pencil at the same time in the same rhythm. he glanced at the clock again and sighed heavily. Why was he so eager to see Rin? It wasn't like he hadn't seen in before but after a week without their usual routine it felt rather empty.

Rin on the other hand was beaming through the day. She passed her exam and had all her notes completed. Proud of herself she thought about Kageyama and his offer from earlier that morning. She felt her face heat up and she started to smile again. It was really rare to see Kageyama flustered in that kind of situation. Actually she had only seen him like that once before when he asked if they could be friends even after elementary school. Her memories of him were many but special moments with him were rare. After entering High School, however, she had more moments with him than ever before, as small as they were.

Finally it was time for practice but even during practice Kageyama was found looking at the clock anxiously. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything about it since he was playing normally again. Hinata guessed that he and Rin were doing better now. Not that he really knew what the problem was in the first place.

Rin was starting to grow eager to walk home with Kageyama again but she had to practice for her upcoming games. If they didn't win their first two of the three matches they wouldn't make it into the tournament. She was pulled away from her focus when she noticed the sun had nearly fully set. Looking around at her team everyone was getting ready to leave and that was when she saw Kageyama sitting on the bench waiting for her. She hurried to the club room to change. "Good job everyone I'll see you all tomorrow!" Without another word to her team she ran to where Kageyama was. Still out of breath from practice her hair was messy and her face red from running.

"You," She started, letting out a deep breath before she calmed down and spoke again, "You really did wait, Tobio." She had never had him do something like this for her before and it really made her happy. She saw him turn his head away but she knew it was because he was hiding his flushed cheeks. He stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I did, I said I would, didn't I?" He stated as if it were something simple. As he turned his gaze to rest on Rin he saw her smile happily. He stared for a moment until he realized what he was doing and walked on ahead, "Let's go, I'll get you some melon bread or whatever you want."

"Alright," Following him off of school grounds they stopped by the store to grab some melon bread and milk. Kageyama was quiet like usual but she knew he was in a good mood. "I'm sorry that I have not walked home with you this past week, Kageyama. I was just wanting to make sure I was ready for the matches in two weeks. I have to make it because I know you will make it to in Volley Ball." She said suddenly, being serious. Kageyama was caught off guard and glanced down at her, "I, I don't want to be left behind. We'll both make it to the top!"

"Uh," Kageyama hadn't seen her like this for a while but when she was determined her expression was cute. He nodded in understanding as his hand reached up to ruffle her hair. He didn't know what to say so he just praised her by patting her head which she seemed to enjoy as she closed her eyes and smiled warmly. She was making another cute expression, _'What is wrong with me?!'_ Suddenly he shoved the melon bread into her mouth and turned away, "j-just don't hurt yourself."

Rin took a bite of the bread and chewed as she watched her childhood friend turn away flustered. Even Kageyama had made cute expressions. "I'll be careful." She replied, drinking some of her milk and walking on with him. Soon they reached her home and they both stared at her front door for a short while. Rin didn't want to go inside because that meant her time with Kageyama would be over.

"Tomorrow," Kageyama finally spoke up, looking down at Rin who stared up at him, "I'll wait again tomorrow to walk you home."

Rin stared at him dumbfounded by his recent words and actions of the day. He was really trying to spend time with her. Taking a few steps to her door she took in a breath to calm her heart. It had been beating rapidly all the way home, "Thank you," She turned around to face her friend with a gentle smile.

"Mn," He nodded in reply but didn't say anything but as she turned to open her door he spoke up again, "good work out there." He saw her turn her head to look at him, "Good night, Hotaru." With that said he turned around and hurried him. His chest felt tight and his heart was pounding against his chest; not to mention his face was warm as well. _'What's gotten into me?'_

Rin watched him leave and bit her lower lip just before walking into her home. She leaned on the door when it closed and looked down at her feet with a huge smile playing at her lips. _'Tobio really has changed into an amazing person.'_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and follow if you enjoyed :) While writing this yesterday the power went out and I had to re-type some of it so it was supposed to be updated sooner, sorry guys!**


End file.
